Two weeks becoming friends or more
by Peace-love-andCDChugs
Summary: When Sonny's apartment floods Who will she stay with? Will there be drama? Will there be awkwardness? Will there be channy? Will the rest of the so random! cast even show up in this story? Will you read this? I sure hope so! Rated T for safety :
1. Movies,taunting,and some Channy!

Sonny Pov

I walked down the halls headed to my dressing room and opened the door ,not surprisingly to see Tawni starring at herself in her vanity mirror. She must have seen me walk in because, she said I see you have been flirting with Chad again. I screeched WHAT!!! Then she turned around in her seat to face me to say something, but I cut her off by saying we don't flirt we fight! Wow. denial much? she sassed. I said I am not in denial. my voice getting high. Then I repeated I am not in denial. trying to lower my voice. Sonny you're using your high voice. tawni said like she was a therapist. Who are you my therapist!? I screamed getting flustered. Before she said something I left to go tell chad this ridiculousness!

I flung open the McKenzie Falls doors and walked over to chad. You just can't get enough of me can you Munroe? Chad flaunted with his signature smirk. I said are you kidding me pooper I think you were waiting for ME to come back. Whatever,why are you here Sonny?Chad said barley interested, Well you see...my voice trailing off and my cheeks turning pink, Tawni said when we fight were actually flirting. Chad's cheeks were tinted a tiny bit pink now, but replied with a HA! She is so spot on, wait was he saying he liked me? But he continued, I meant about you, I fight you flirt Chad stated matter of' factly with his grin growing bigger.

Fine! I shouted

Fine! He retorted

Good! I said, already knowing were this was headed.

Good! he replied

So are we good? Oh we are so good! he answered. As I left I noticed chad smile not a smirk but, a genuine smile.

Chad Pov

Oh we are so good I said as sonny left. I couldn't help but smile she was so cute when I annoyed her,stupid cute. I decided to grab a Logan berry smoothie and call sonny. Yeah I know we just talked, why do you care? After the fifth ring I heard a very cheery Sonny say Hi what's up? I replied with CDC what it do? " ugh.. Chad what do you want? And you called me, really CDC what it do?"

"Ow Sonny hurtful much? And I can't just talk to my favorite random?"

"AWW! I'm your favorite random?" Crap did I really just say that out loud? I mentally slapped myself.

"Well it's either ,Blondie, weird girl,hat boy. Or cheese boy so..." Of course I didn't mean what I said she was in fact my favorite random. But I couldn't tell her that...yet.

"Oh ." was all she said. She sounded upset ,Oh no! I made Sunshine upset? Great.

"Well I need to go think some things over. okay? Bye." I was trying to sound kind to not upset her any more.. but why was she upset?

I drove home because my director said I did a great job and could go home early .When I got there I sat on my bed just thinking. Did Sonny like me? Why was she hurt? Should I ask her out? I called her again and a not so cheery Sonny answered "Hey..." I just decided to ask her " Sonny, Why did you get so upset when I favored you?"...

Sonny Pov

"Why did you get so upset when I favored you?" Oh God was he really not getting this? I wanted to scream "BEACAUSE I LIKE YOU!" But I couldn't tell him that, so I replied with"Because you don't really favor me." I couldn't help but almost cry the last part.

"Sonny I'm so sorry is there anything I can do to make up for it?" Wow,was he really sorry? I thought CDC never apologizes. But hmm what could he do? Oh.. this will be good."Can I come over?"

Chad Pov

I can't believe I apologized CDC never apologizes, What was this girl doing to me! And she wanted to come over what should I do? She had never come over before. Before I knew what I was saying I blurted out "That would be great!" She sounded happier. Probably because I sounded nervous. Okay, so maybe I do have a tiny crush on her because CDC never,never gets nervous around girls. But Sonny wasn't like most girls she's … different. I snapped out of my day dream of sonny when her voice ran clear through my mind "I'll be there in 20!" Oh no! My house was gorgeous already but I wanted to make it better for...Sonny. Anyways I cleaned up a little bit and then I showered to make my already stunning Chad Dylan self, look even more gorgeous. I hopped out and got dressed in some Grey skinny jeans and a baby blue v neck to compliment my eyes. I looked in the mirror and popped my imaginary collar,I looked good! I quickly ran down stairs, Crap! Sonny would be here in 10 minutes I threw a micro plush Navy blue blanket on my white couch, then got some movies Stardust,She's the man ,The fourth kind, and Titanic. (A/N I've seen all but the fourth kind that seemed REALLY scary! So anyways on with the story!)

Sonny Pov

YAY! I was going to Chad's house! What just as.. friends. Yeah don't judge me! Anyways I got in the shower then looked for an outfit. I went with a red tank top, a neon yellow belt, with black skinny jeans , and sun earrings. I put on a touch of makeup and a little perfume. Now what to put in my purse? What would I be doing? I ended up putting in a swimsuit,rubber bands,hair clips, some lip gloss, my Dsi, and extra clothes. Crap! I have to be at Chad's in ten minutes!

Chad Pov

Ten minutes later I heard Bing-Bong CDC.(What? Yes I have a customized door bell. So? Why don't you have one?) I fixed my hair then opened the door and let Sonny in. She looked gorgeous. What she was wearing was simple but, she didn't look like a tramp either, which is what I like. I'm not saying I like her. psh Me? Liking a random? no. When she stepped in she snapped "Really Chad? Really? Bing-Bong CDC?" "Yes are you jealous Munroe?" "No Chad I'm not jealous of you're name saying door bell." "Deeenial. And that's not the only thing you're in denial about." "Oh really Chad? And what exactly would I be in deeenial about?" " How you have a big crush on me." I said like it was no big deal. " What me ?You? Crush? You? No Chad just no." "Stop denying it while you're in denial." "What Chad!? That doesn't even make any sense!" " Doesn't it?" Oh I was sooo gonna win this. " No Chad it doesn't!" " Whatever. If you don't like me , Look me in the eyes." Oh yeah I'm defiantly winning this. Unless you get lost in her eyes. My conscience rang. Will you just shut up conscience? I'm trying to win here! Okay whatever. I'm not the one who's fighting with himself am I? Actually you kinda are cuz' you're me and I'm you. I thought you said you had to win something? Oh yeah! Thanks me! "fine Chad I look into your eyes, but I won't get lost in th- I caught her off by bending down and starring directly into her eyes, she soon forgot what she was saying and so did I. Now all I could see was a pool of fudge honey. They were perfect.

Quick Sonny Pov

I stood there trying to not get lost in his perfect eye's . Girl whatever. I know you like him you know you like him just dive in! My conscience said. Okay if you're my conscience you know what's best! Now everything Was made of beautiful sharp blue glaciers mixed with a Grey sea. And both of his eyes were shining perfectly.

Chad Pov

We stood there for what felt like forever . Suddenly we stopped because a loud noise on my TV snapped us out of our trance. We both looked anywhere but each other. I broke the silence by saying "Wanna watch some movies?" I started to rub my neck. She quickly nodded and I showed her to the living room. I read the names of the movies, but Sonny got a look of horror when I red The fourth kind. Oh no, she was scared? Wait don't I want her to be scared so we can cuddle? Chad stop don't think like that ! I reminded myself. I said don't worry we'll watch that one last okay? She nodded yes. After the second movie I put in Titanic. Needless to say we both took many breaks, this movie was loooooong. Sonny thought it was romantic and a great movie., I said it's a'ght it would be great if it had me in it. At that she laughed, her perfect laugh. When the movie was over I asked Are you ready? " Ready for what?" "For the fourth kind ?"I said using a monster voice .She looked scared and said uh..uh hunh. I taunted her in a babyish voice "Is wittle Munroe sccared of wittle awiens?""SHUT UP CHAD!""Diva." I mumble under my breath. I popped in the movie. Twenty minutes into it I had to admit this movie was pretty scary, but sonny was more scared she had dug her face in my shoulder. I looked and saw that she was asleep. No use on watching this now she's already asleep on me. I turned off the TV and whispered in her ear "I'll protect ya' Sunshine."

I went and got the fluffiest pillow from my room and put the pillow behind her head, then I laid the blanket over her. She looked so peaceful. What!? Chad Dylan Cooper can care! For my Sunshine. N-no-t-t like I like her or something. CDC can also cook. Which reminds me I should cook me and Sonny dinner I mean It's already 11:00. Wait! Sonny can't get into her apartment after10:00! Crap.


	2. Boy's are very confusing

**Hello there awesometastic reader's! Seriously you guy's are awesome! So awesome in fact you guy's get Shout out's! Woot woot!** **Huggies and cupcakes to: TheChineseChicken**, Woah! You're my first ever reviewer! Cool!. **Mell-bellz-luvz-u, **Yay! She helped me a lot!. **EllietheDisneyfreak**, Your ep! Made me soooo happy! **EmwahBella**, Thank's! I hope this chapter does the same! ** Maxine Smallwood**, LOL You're funny,confusing and awesome! Lol it's a good confusing though! **Channygirl33**,LOL Funny! I love london! And.......**Everafterjunkie**! You didn't think I forgot you did you? LOL I would never forget you! Ladies and gentlemen she helped me a lot! And had random pm's with me! Lol She is truly awesome and you guy's should go read her stories if you already haven't :) Thank you sooooo much Abbie! **And shout out to:** **bhltt lol you put my story on story alert YAY! But please review also :) **

Thank you guy's I'm sorry I didn't update in FOREVER but I had a serious condition, it's called slacking. LOL TEEHEE on with the disclaimer and story!

Disclaimer: Yeah,yeah I don't own swac but I do own A virtual Chad! Nah not really :( But the story must go on!

Sonny's Pov

I woke up smelling something delicious . But wait,where am I? Oh yeah I'm at Chad's house, I must have fallen asleep during the movies. But now to go find out what smell's so good. I walked into Chad's kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, when suddenly I was grabbed by the waist! The person grabbing me bent down close to my ear then whispered " Good morning Sunshine."Oh no! Who was this!? I bet he's a murderer or a rapist! Wait, why was this murderer/rapist calling me Sunshine? I turned around and saw Chad was the murderer/rapist. "Darn it Chad! I thought you were a murderer/rapist!" "Really Sonny,really? Murderer _slash _rapist?" "Well you never know, What am I saying? Why were _you_ pretending to be a murderer/rapist?" "Really? I thought we moved passed the whole slash thing,and since when can I not annoy/scare you?" " Oh God, now you're doing slashes! Anyways, I thought maybe....we were becoming friends?" "Ummm..okay? But really what's a few rapes or murder's between friends?" He said giving he's winning smile. I could have fainted right there , but let's get back to the matter at hand. "So were friend's?" "Yeah. Sure." He gave his normal point and shoot. Oh so cute! No Sonny snap out of it! He's an egolistic , jerktrob, with a big ego! Who's your friend.........only your friend. "So did you wanna eat or stand there dreaming about me all day?" What!? Was he physic or something? How did he know I was thinking about him? "I wasn't dreaming I was...thinking?" I wanted it to sound like I was stating something but it came out more like a question. "But it was about me." "Psh,,,n-no!" "This is like the hottie MT sketch all over again and were falling in love all over again." He said while chuckling. But wait! "You said we!" "Psh..... no I didn't, remember we is my nickname for you." " Okay Chad. Sure that's what you meant." I gave him a wink. " That is what I meant! We happy!?" " We is very happy." This was soo much fun, Maybe Chad is right annoying people is awesome!

By the time we sat down to eat, Chad was flustered and blushing madly, and I was laughing my head off but stopped as soon as I saw the food. Man, I was STARVING! This was really good food . "So Chad, who made this food? Your maid?" "Ow Sonny I'm hurt. But for your information Chad Dylan Cooper is an amazing Chef, who's maid is off on weekend's." He was smiling as he said the last part. " Is Chad Dylan Cooper being, Gasp Funny!?" "Sonny! How dare you insult me like that!" "Well sor-ry I was just saying you made me laugh." "Oh well, than I'm glad I could make you laugh Sunshine." "And uhhh....Chad?" "Mmm Hmm?" "It's just that you keep calling me Sunshine." He nearly choked on his food. What? Did he not think I would notice him calling me that? " I have to tell you something." Was he going to say it!? That he liked me?No Sonny don't get your hopes up remember who he really is. "What?" "It's midnight." "Thank you captain obvious." He started rolling his hands as he wanted me to continue. "I don't know, is it your favorite time?" "No Sonny that's 1:30, but that's not the point. You can't get home after 10:00 remember?" Crap! "Crap is right Sonny!" Oh I guess I said that out loud. "Maybe you can call your apartment and see if they'll make an exception?" "Thanks Chad. I'll do that." I called my apartment and instead of hearing a groggy landlord I heard an animated female voice say "Thank you for calling Hollywood Apartment's. Are facilities are currently flooded an unable to house anyone. Thank for calling, have a good day." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Why do fake people have to be so rude? Oh your apartment is flooded, have a grand day! Really fake person, really? God! On top of all this I'm catching Chad! This is horrible! "Sonny,Sonny, Son-nay?" I must have started staring into space during my rant in my head. "What's wrong? Can you go to your apartment?" "No I can't, it's flooded." I said pouting a little. " That's just GREAT! What are ya' gonna do now!?" "I don't know, I guess text my mom?" " Good idea!"

Sonny

_Connie _

"Hey. What's up?"

"_Nothing. Going on a business trip right now. Tried to call you earlier but your phone was off."_

"What!? Crap! The apartment is flooded and I have no where to stay and I was hoping you could pay for a hotel or something! And now ,now I just don't know!"

"_Sonny it's okay. Just stay at a friends house. Okay?"_

"Okay mom. Thanks. Ttyl."

"Soooooooo, what ya' gonna do?" Chad asked. "She is going on a business trip and told me to stay with a friend." "Who are you staying with?" " I didn't think about that. Hmm..Not Nico or Grady there guy's. Maybe Tawni?" "Cool." "NO!" "No what?" " She's in Florida doing signing's!" "Wonderful! Who the Helk are ya' gonna stay with now!?" "First Chad Helk?" "It's an Elk From Hell!" (A/N you guy's won't get helk except Abbie ;) ) "And Second-" I looked over at Chad with puppy dog eyes. " Uh un Sonny! Not happening, you are not going to stay with me!" I moved closer to him and instead of a puppy face I turned my face into a flirting face. " Re-really S-s-o-onny S-s-top it." His voice going high at the end. Good it was working! Mwahahahahahahahaha! I decided to kick it up and gave him a peck on the cheek. I tried to ignore the spark's while my lips barely touched his skin but it was so hard. Really,what was that I've never felt those spark's before, except when me and Chad were on are fak- never mind. "Uhmmm...Okay I guess you can stay." Chad stuttered and blushed. HAHA! Girl power wins yeah! "Only cuz' you're my Sunshine." He said while grinning goofily. "Thank's Chaddykin's" " No,no,no. If were gonna be friend's you can't call me that. If I call you Sushine and you call me Chadykin's it will sound too Dateish." "Awww okay. I just thought it was cute." " Well, maybe on special occasions. Okay?" He said with a wink. Seriously, is he trying to kill me with all the winking and smiling? He's to handsome for he's own good! No Sonny bad sonny! You don't like him he doesn't like you! Got it? Okay!? Good! "Sonny?" I snapped out of my day dream when Chad waved his hand in front of me. "Wha-who hunh? We should get some sleep." "I was just about to say that when you started dreaming about me." " Chad." "What?" " Shut up." "Pushy."

He nudged me playfully as he led me to my room. "Here you go Miss Munroe . This is were you'll be staying." He pulled open the door to reveal a bright yellow room with a ravishing purple bed. " Wow. It's like you knew I was coming." " So you like it? Because if not I have six other rooms I just thought you who like this one because it matches-." "Chad It's perfect. I love it. Thank you." "You're welcome Su-Sonny." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. I whispered in his ear " I'm really glad were friends,and you call me sunshine if you want to." He bent down and whispered in my ear too. "Sunshine I'm glad were friends to. I've always liked you, you've made me a better person and I'm happy you joined So Random. He slowly pulled away, and shut my door. Leaving me a very confused Sonny. "Why do boy's have to be so confusing! Ugh!" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So how'd ya' like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! LOL Guess what. Come here, closer,closer,closer too close! Well Everafterjunkie will be in my story! Yay whoopee! AWESOME! Did you guy's like the amount of channy in this? Tell me soon and review bye!


	3. AN

Heyyyy readers! I have a special task for you guy's! I need a place for Sonny and Chad to go! Or a special activity! Winner of this contest of course wins there Idea in the story And you get to name a chapter or I will name it after you! So everyone give me your ideas! even if you haven't reviewed yet and just have my story on notice Please still enter! Just post your ideas in a review or PM me ! So that's it oh and this contest will only be for a day! More or less depends on how many ideas I get! So bye! And give me Ideas! And keep reading! LOL cupcakes! LOL

Also Yesterday I posted part of chapter 3 and I didn't mean to I meant to post this so whoever read that got A sneak preview of chapter 3! lol so I might as well give you guy's the sneak preview! Here ya' go!

(lol so dramatic :) ) Next time on two weeks becoming friends or more....

"Chad POV

What is this girl doing to me!? She hug's me,Makes me say feelings, and still want's to be friends! Just then I heard "Why do boy's have to be so confusing!?" I laughed to my self, annoying Sonny was so much fun! I guess I should go to bed now Sonny's making my head hurt. But I'm gonna go check on her. I cracked open her door to see her starring at her Dsi shouting "Take that picacu!" I ran back to my room grabbed my Dsi, walked in her room and sat on her bed. " Chad what ya' doin'?" "I wanna play pokemon with you." She sat up and said " You play pokemon!?" "Yeah why is that so surprising?" " I don't know, you just don't seem like the pokemon type of guy." "Well neither do you. Now are we gonna talk or are we gonna play?" "Oh it's on Cooper!" We played for what seemed like forever. laughing, and shouting. When we both started yawning I looked at the time and it was 3:20! woah we've been playing for hours! "Sonny." I said trying not to pass out. "Mhmm." she said with closed eyes . "Goodnight." " Goodnight.....friend."

**Beep! Beep! Beep!** Ugh... what the helk is going on!? "Sonny!, Sonny!, Sonny!" God! Where is she!? I hear water running, wait!Why do I hear water running!? I went to the bathroom and saw the door was closed she must be taking a shower in there. I knocked on the door to give it a loud **BANG!** " Good Lord Chad! What do you want!? I'm taking a shower!" "Yeah Sonny you are taking a shower, At nine in the morning! I got SIX hours of sleep! I need at least nine to be beautiful!" " Well sorry Chad it's time to rise and shine! This is how we do it Wisconsin style!" Of course she would wake up early she is SONNY after all! This was gonna be a _fun _two weeks. Note my sarcasm. " Just hurry up okay!?" "Okay Chad. I'm coming out right now so go in your room." "Why?" " Chad, I'm in a towel. " "So?" "Chad leave!" "Diva." I muttered. "I heard that!"

After Sonny got in her room I leaned against her door. "Sonny get ready." " For what?" "It's a surprise." " Fine what do I need to wear?"

SOOOOOO yeah that's what's coming up! enter! And the more ideas I get the shorter this will be on hiatus!


End file.
